


How did you know?

by bloedhgarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, kara and maggie bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloedhgarm/pseuds/bloedhgarm
Summary: Kara desperately needs to talk to her sister. However, when Alex isn't there Maggie jumps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon of Kara and Maggie getting along really well and Maggie kind of becoming like a second, more laid-back sister to Kara. I hope we see them bonding in the next few episodes. Tell me what you think about it!

Kara had managed to keep her self-appointed silence for four weeks before she had to admit defeat. To her credit she probably would’ve held out even longer if it hadn’t been for Mon-el bringing a bouquet of roses to their daily training session, claiming to have learnt that ‘gifting flowers is a sign of deep appreciation and gratefulness on earth.'

Apparently he still didn’t remember their kiss and after her slightly embarrassing try to bring it up, Kara had decided to just brush it off and act like nothing had happened. She was going to keep it cool. So what he had kissed her and called her beautiful? That was just the drugs talking.

Still, originally she had planned to at least tell Alex about it, albeit casually. Kara had never kept things from her. But then Barry had asked for her help and when she came back Alex and Maggie were suddenly dating. So that was the priority. The last thing Kara wanted to do was to divert attention from her sister’s relationship to talk about Mon-el. It was time to finally let things be solely focused on Alex for a while.

So Kara just didn’t mention it. There really wasn’t that much to talk about anyways. It’s not like he had feelings for her. His laugh when she had asked him had said more than enough. But then why did he always look at her like that? Why did he do things like buying her flowers? And even more important: how was she supposed to feel about it?

It was just so frustrating and Kara _needed_ to talk to someone about it. Not just someone, she needed to talk to Alex. Her sister would be able to help her, Kara was sure.

So after work, she flew straight to her sister’s building. Noticing light in the windows left of the agent’s flat, Kara sighed. Great, looks like she had to take the stairs. Kara debated just entering through the balcony door anyways, but Alex had enforced a strict no-balcony-rule when her neighbors' little daughter had excitedly told her how she had seen Supergirl fly past her window six times this past month.

The blonde just hoped Alex wasn’t still at the DEO. She couldn’t stand not talking about it any longer. Keeping secrets really wasn’t a strength of hers and keeping secrets from her sister was even worse.

After racing up the stairs, Kara immediately let herself into Alex’s apartment using her own key. She stormed inside, not really paying attention to her surroundings and upon hearing someone in the kitchen Kara dove straight into her story. ‘Alex! Thank Rao, you’re home! I need to talk to you right now, I’m freaking – Maggie? What are you doing here?’ Kara froze. Who she had thought was Alex rummaging in the kitchen was actually her sister's girlfriend.

'Little Danvers, nice to see you too,’ the detective replied sarcastically, ‘I’m actually cooking dinner right now. And what about you?’

‘Oh, I- yeah of course, obviously. I can see that,’ Kara laughed nervously, adjusting her glasses. ‘I- uh- I didn’t know you were here.’

Oh no, was she interrupting a date? Maybe it was their one-month-anniversary? No, that was next week. Plus, Alex would’ve mentioned something like that. Had Alex mentioned something? No she hadn’t. Had she?

‘You don’t say?’ Maggie smirked slightly. ‘I got off work early and I figured that instead of cooking at home all alone, I could do some good and save your sister from another night of greasy take-out food, you know?’

‘Oh, that’s nice,’ Kara replied, awkwardly.

‘Yeah. So I never really got why you came here? You just missed Alex, by the way. She went out to get tomatoes and salad. Which, in hindsight, I probably should’ve known she didn’t have here.’ Maggie huffed out a laugh while resuming her work.

At that Kara backed towards the door, ‘Oh! Oh no, nevermind. It’s not that important, I can talk to her tomorrow. I’ll just- I’ll go now. Sorry.’

‘Are you sure? It sounded kind of important when you came barging in here. I’m sure Alex will be back any moment.’

‘No- I mean, yes. I’m sure. It’s totally fine. I really don’t want to disturb your night. You two enjoy your dinner.’

‘Nonsense, you’re not disturbing anything. It takes at least half an hour until I’m finished here anyways. Actually, can you stir that pot over there, I’m kind of busy with the chicken.’

Technically, Maggie was more than capable of handling the simple preparation herself. But she figured that if she gave Kara the feeling of being helpful, the younger Danvers sister would discard her qualms about staying. Sure enough Kara jumped at the chance to help. Maggie smiled, pleased with herself.

After their rocky start when Kara had been the epitome of passive-aggressiveness towards Maggie at the bar, the blonde had quickly warmed up to her. And even though they had only met a few times the detective couldn’t help being fond of the younger girl. Kara was obviously in distress, so the least Maggie could do was making sure she got to talk to her sister.

The two settled in a comfortable silence with Maggie just occasionally giving Kara new small tasks to keep her busy. But then fifteen minutes had passed and Alex _still_ wasn’t back and the alien grew more and more impatient, fidgeting nervously and repeatedly glimpsing at the clock on the wall.

Maggie noticed, but chose not to comment. She was sure Kara would spill her guts on her own sooner rather than later. Who knew her interrogation techniques would come in handy in a situation like this?

‘Maggie? Can I- Can I ask you something?’ came the hesitant question a few minutes later.

The detective just hummed affirmatively, not even looking up from her knife.

Kara drew a quick breath and blurted, ‘Do you love Alex?’

Opposed to everything said before that, the question had came out firmly and maybe even a bit accusingly.

Maggie almost cut herself by surprise. She fumbled with the knife shortly, before deciding to just put it down. She had not been expecting that. Had she read this wrong? She thought for sure Kara was going to tell her about her problems, not give her the shovel talk. The detective deflated a bit, she had been under the impression that they were on the way of being friends. When she turned towards the blonde she folded her arms protectively in front of her chest.

Kara recognized her mistake immediately when she saw the other girl’s defensive stance and tried to backtrack. ‘No! I- god that came out wrong. I’m sorry, I didn’t- it’s just, you like her, right? That was a dumb question. You obviously do, otherwise you wouldn't be dating her, would you? But- but how did you know?’

Subsequently, Maggie’s stiff posture relaxed visibly and she hesitantly picked up the knife again. ‘I’m not sure I know exactly what you mean.’

‘Uh... I don’t know, it’s stupid. Just forget about it.’ Kara waved her hands dismissively and turned her back towards Maggie.

‘Hey, no. Go on, I’m listening.’

At the gentle prodding, Kara turned back around and when she saw the concerned look in the detective’s eyes she relented. ‘Well, let’s say – hypothetically – someone you’ve gotten closer to, as a friend, kisses you one day. You should know how you feel about that right? Like, if you have feelings for that someone, if you want to be with them. That should be obvious, shouldn’t it? With butterflies and weak knees and all that. Right? Like, what I’m asking is, was that what happened with Alex? When she went to the bar and kissed you?’

‘Oh. Okay, well, the thing is I knew I liked Alex way before she kissed me. Pretty much since the first time we met.’

‘Really? When you two had that showdown at her crime scene?’

‘You mean at _my_ crime scene.’ Maggie rolled her eyes, effectively drawing a laugh out of the younger girl. ‘I mean, sure, the real feelings came later when we hung out more, but despite my initial annoyance, I was definitely intrigued by your sister from the moment I first saw her. But yeah, at the time I was in a relationship and I though Alex was straight, so I was fine with being just friends. The kiss was more a wake-up call for me to see the possibility of being a relationship with Alex, not to my feelings for her.’

Kara nodded understandingly and smiled fondly at the detective. She was glad the two had found each other.

‘But you know, everyone’s experience is different. Hell, every relationship is different. I’ve been with girls I wasn’t so sure about at the beginning. You know, he doesn’t need to be the love of your life for you to date him. Give yourself some time, figure out if that’s something you want. Don’t rush anything. And if you find that there are no feelings, then there a no feelings and you shouldn’t try to force it. Cause that never works out, believe me.’

With a sigh, Kara nodded. ‘I guess you’re right. Thanks for listening.’

‘Anytime, little Danvers’

After getting that off her chest and having a new perspective on the situation, Kara immediately felt lighter. She happily watched Maggie finish up the chicken and was just about to set the table when the door swung open.

‘I swear to god, I’m never going grocery shopping on a Friday night ever again! I’m sorry I took so long, did you find everything? I’m sure- Kara?! What are you doing here?’

As she took the food from a stunned Alex, Maggie actually had to stifle a laugh at the similarity of the two sisters. Like Kara earlier, Alex had just swept into her apartment, without noticing the unexpected guest at first.

‘Hey Alex,’ sounded the cheerful reply ‘don’t worry, I was just on my way out.’

‘Wait, Kara! Is everything alright? Shouldn’t you be at the- at work?’ Alex managed to catch herself right before she slipped up. As far as Maggie knew, Kara didn't even know the DEO existed. God, she really had to be careful. If she kept this up, Maggie would figure out Supergirl’s secret identity in no time.

‘Uh yeah, I better get there. I just stopped by cause I wanted to talk to you, but I’ll just call you tomorrow.’

‘No no no no, hold on. What is it? Did something happen? You know you can always talk to me, right?’

‘Alex. I’m fine’, Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly, ‘I promise. Maggie and I already talked.’

‘Oh. You did?’ It’s safe to say, Alex was surprised by that. Though not unpleasantly.

‘Yeah, we did.’ Maggie chimed in with a smile, ‘No need to worry, Danvers. Also, dinner is as good as ready and it’s my grandma’s receipt, so I’m sure I’ve got enough to feed a whole soccer team. So why don’t you just stay and grab a bite, before you head off to work, Kara? You helped cook it, after all.’

‘Uh, are you sure? I mean, it smells delicious, but I really don’t want to bother any longer.’

Alex smirked at that. Kudos to her girlfriend, she had already figured out the one fool-proof way to lure her sister into pretty much anything. Kara would never decline food. The agent relaxed, knowing that she would have more than enough time to find out what was troubling her sister over dinner.

‘Come on, Kara, sit down. What do you want to drink?’


End file.
